


Days In the Lives of Our Romantic Leads

by alonelywriter



Series: Matchmaker Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, POV Third Person, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelywriter/pseuds/alonelywriter
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary day for Papyrus. Just a simple errand run, and then he was gonna be on his way. The last stop was one of his favorite bookstores to buy a book to help him with Sans, and maybe the latest cookbook published by Mettaton himself. He definitely wasn't expecting you... but he wouldn't change it for anything.***Ever wonder what was going through Sans or Papyrus's heads during Matchmaker? This is the fanfic for you! Explore how they felt when meeting the reader, or at the enchanting party, or even see things where the reader isn't present! Maybe one of these boys will shock you... If you haven't read Matchmaker, this may be a little bit confusing, though I guess this could be a stand-alone.. You just won't know what happens after?





	Days In the Lives of Our Romantic Leads

Papyrus was worried, about his brother mostly. When did Sans not worry him... but this was different. Papyrus usually worried about his brother because Sans was lazy and had no passion or ambition, but now... Sans was different. He had never seen this side of Sans before, and it worried him. Living on the surface was supposed to help Sans... Papyrus was hoping it would bring his brother out of his shell, but since they were on the surface, Sans was just the same. He was lazy and stayed in his room all day, and the only people Sans would talk to were the monsters he knew underground! Papyrus had gotten used to this, but this new Sans... this Sans was different. He was erratic, didn't nap or sleep for long periods of time, and worked 24/7! WORKED!

That's why Papyrus was going to his favorite bookstore: to buy a book that might help him with his brother (and also because Mettaton had dropped a new cookbook). He already had some errands to do around town anyway, and it would be easy to keep the book from his brother if he hid it with other groceries. He already planned the whole day (per usual). His first stop was the bookstore as his brother was going to call him later in the day to ask where he was (as he always did, and he didn't want to have to lie, he hated lying).

Papyrus walked into the small bookstore, waving a hello to Maggie on the cash register. He wondered how her cats were doing since she started them on a new brand of food... He hoped they liked it, he had recommended the cat food to her... Papyrus made his way to the back of the store where the cookbooks were- his soul jumped. It... it felt like someone was trying to pull him into a fight, but humans hadn't learned that. Alphys and Asgore had made sure that humans didn't know how to pull monster souls into a fight as precaution. So what could...

Papyrus took another step. His soul jumped.

Papyrus took another step. His soul jumped...

Papyrus took another step. His soul _sang_.

Papyrus ran.

His soul led him to the self-help section, each step causing his soul to _sing_ louder and louder. For a second, he couldn't hear anything except the pounding of his soul. And then he saw them... and everything became clear. His soulmate (besides his loving brother) was here. Their hair was unkempt, with flyaways all over the place. They were wearing sweatpants that did not do wonders on their body, and their shirt had a few ketch-up stains on it.... They were... beautiful. He had to talk to them.

Papyrus moved to go tap them (his _soulmate_ ) on the shoulder, but his little soulmate turned and bumped into his chest (he resisted the urge to reach out and touch them). "OH, I AM SO SORRY!" (tell them that you are their soulmate) "I DID NOT SEE YOU THERE AS YOU ARE SO SMALL." (plan failed, lie commence). His soulmate adjusted their glasses (wowie, they were so adorable), before looking up at him. He told his soul to calm down, hoping that they couldn't hear it.

"Uh, no, it's no problem... I was in the way..." Wowie... even their voice was perfect. "Wait, did you just call me small?" Papyrus honestly had no idea... his soul was _singing_ . "I'm not small. I may be below average height, but I am not... Small." Based off of their body language, they were getting defensive, and usually, Papyrus would put on the charm to diffuse the situation, but... the way your eyes lit up with fire, and the way you managed to make your unclean attire seem like body armor, he wanted to see the _passion_ in you.

Papyrus chuckled, his right hand falling onto his hip. All he had to do was add a smug tone to his voice, and he was sure he would have you hooked. "YOU ARE QUITE SMALL, LITTLE HUMAN!" To push it the pin a bit further, Papyrus moved his left hand and gestured at the size difference between the two of you (you only reached his elbow, he had to protect you). This move was sure to raise your anger and show him your _passion_. "YOU ARE ONE OF THE SMALLEST HUMANS I'VE MET! IT IS QUITE ADORABLE." Papyrus couldn't help but smirk as he saw the blush rise on your cheeks and the way you changed your stance into more of a fighting one... he really hit the jackpot with soulmates.

"Yeah, well, being small has a lot of perks. I mean, you can fit in places that tall people can't fit into, you don't have to bend down when a low branch crosses your path, and if you can't reach something, you can always have a tall person go get it for you! Having people do your bidding is the best thing for a short person!" You stepped closer to him, your hands crossing over your chest with a huff. He had you; hook, line, and sinker.

"AH, BUT THEN YOU DON'T GET THE WONDERFUL FEELING OF HAVING ACCOMPLISHED A HARD TASK BECAUSE YOU HAD SOMEONE DO IT FOR YOU!" Papyrus moved closer to you before bending down to the point where he could meet your eyes without having to look down. "THAT'S NOT RESOURCEFUL! IT'S JUST LAZY!" From this angle, he could see the way your eyes lit up with fire, and the way your cheeks became redder as you grew more defensive.

"Yeah, well, small people can be the little spoon a lot easier, and who doesn't love being the little spoon?" You glared at him, but Papyrus hardly noticed as his mind raced with images. Snuggling with you while he was the big spoon gathered in his mind. He had to tell you. He needed to tell you.

"Y-YES, WELL, AS THE TALL PERSON, YOU CAN BE THE BIG SPOON EASIER, AND WHO DOESN'T LOVE WRAPPING THEIR LONG ARMS AROUND THEIR DATEMATE!?" WHY WASN'T HE TELLING YOU!? The words couldn't seem to get out of his mouth. You stuttered, your cheeks becoming even hotter as Papyrus's face began to heat up. Before you can say anything, Papyrus hears the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me..." Papyrus and you turn to look at the newcomer (Paul, the mean manager). "You two are causing a scene so, as the manager, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. Some customers are trying to do their work and read." Papyrus tries not to glare at the man, hoping his eye-lights haven't disappeared from his sockets. He turns to watch as you look around, and he can feel the embarrassment oozing off of you. If he doesn't calm you, there's a chance you were gonna run away, and he couldn't let you get away. Not when he just found you.

He's about to ask if you want to go get a coffee or something when you turn to look back at him and freeze. Oh no... his face is almost touching your face, and he can already feel that this is the breaking point. You're going to run.

Like he guessed, you jump away from him. "I-I was just leaving anyway! Uh, it was nice meeting you!" You nod towards him, as he watches you practically speed away. "Good day!"

Papyrus turns to Paul, letting some of his anger out onto his face and into his magic so the human can feel his ire. "NEXT TIME PAUL, DON'T INTERRUPT." The human gaped at him as he hurried to the door. He imagined it was because he never became angry at Paul, no matter how many times the human insulted him... but this was about his soulmate. He had to catch you quickly if he wanted to make sure that you didn't get away. He didn't have time to wave at Maggie on the cashier. He would come back next week to ask about the cat food.

You're already half way down when Papyrus comes out of the bookstore (too be honest, he's a little surprised you managed to move so quickly). "WAIT, LITTLE HUMAN! STOP!" By some miracle, you stopped and turned to look at him (you had the most adorable shocked face).

Papyrus stopped in front of you, watching as you checked him out. He knew that you only did it because you were surprised by his fast appearance, but some part of him still took it as you flirting... "AH, LITTLE HUMAN! I CAME TO APOLOGIZE FOR HOW I ACTED BACK IN THE BOOKSTORE! THAT WAS VERY INAPPROPRIATE OF ME!" He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping he looked embarrassed. He wasn't sorry for how he acted.

"You know, I need to apologize to you as well. I mean, I shouldn't have egged you on like that.. I, uh, usually don't make a scene like that." You gave an awkward laughter, your eyes drifting down to the ground as your hands fluttered. You reminded Papyrus of Alphys, shy and insecure. He would be your Undyne and protect you from the world. "Why don't we start over?" Start over!? Not when he spent all that time trying to bring you out of your shell.

"START OVER? HUMAN, WE CANNOT START OVER!" Papyrus watched as you practically deflated, and he had to make sure you were happy by the end of this. "BY OUR ARGUMENT, I CAN TELL THAT YOU ARE A VERY PASSIONATE PERSON! I WOULD NOT WANT TO FORGET THAT ABOUT YOU SO I WOULD NOT LIKE TO START OVER!" Success! Your face turned redder, and Papyrus tried not to let you know how smug he felt at the moment.

"O-oh.. well, in that case, it's nice to meet you! Sorry that our first introduction was so... passionate? But uh, it was fun!" You give him your name... it fits you.

"WOWIE! YOU HAVE A VERY NICE NAME! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus jumps into a pose, his scarf flying in the nonexistent wind.

"Oh, Papyrus, what book were you looking for in the bookstore? I mean, both of us got kicked out before we could find what we were looking for so maybe I can help you out! We could go to the library and pick up something, huh?" He tries not to sputter when you give him a wide grin. You may look unkempt and scruffy, but wowie were you beautiful. How did he live his life without you for so long...

"OH, I WAS LOOKING FOR A COOKBOOK! MY BROTHER THINKS I SHOULD LEARN TO COOK SOMETHING OTHER THAN SPAGHETTI, WHICH IS COMPLETELY OUTRAGEOUS BY THE WAY!" It was true... though he had begun learning other recipes besides spaghetti ages ago.

"Uh, Papyrus, if you were looking for a cookbook, why were you in the self-help section?" Fuck... you were observant. He didn't think you would notice or remember that specific detail, but maybe you had been in that bookstore before. It was a wonder you two hadn't bumped into each other if you had. Papyrus's face grows orange again, his eye lights shifting to the right and left.

"OH, UH, WELL, IT WAS MY FIRST TIME AT THAT BOOKSTORE! I-I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE THE COOKING SECTION WAS! I GOT LOST!" That made sense, and besides, the bookstore didn't have signs up to show where specific books were. You nodded, believing his stupid lie. "W-WHAT WERE YOU LOOKING FOR?"

"Oh, I, uh, gosh this is embarrassing. I was looking for a book on monster courting... and dating..." Papyrus flounders as the thoughts begin to creep into his mind. Was it possible for you to already be courting another monster? H-he couldn't let that happen. Whoever was his challenger was going to get a quick awakening... unless you were being courted by another monster whose soul sang for you.... but that was a rare development... "Yeah, I know. It's a bit embarrassing talking about this to a literal monster... but uh, I didn't find anything anyway."

Papyrus had to turn this around, and hopefully get him in you good graces (and even if you were being courted by another monster, he felt bad that he drove you out of the bookstore before you could find the book you wanted)."WHAT? THAT IS NOT GOOD AT ALL! Y-YOU KNOW, I HAVE A BOOK ON MONSTER DATING AND SUCH! I COULD LEND IT TO YOU, IF YOU WANTED!" That would help you figure out the signs that he was flirting with you... You were an observant one, so surely you would notice.

"Oh my gosh, Papyrus, that would be amazing!" Your hands reach up to grab at Papyrus's arms, and Papyrus freezes. He can feel his soul beating a samba within his body, and he prays that you can't hear it. Wouldn't that be embarrassing... "When could you give it to me? The sooner, the better!" Papyrus chuckles, his hand going back to rubbing his neck.

"I ACTUALLY BRING IT WITH ME ALL THE TIME, IN CASE SOMEBODY ASKS ME ON A DATE AND I NEED TO EDUCATE THEM ON MONSTER DATING!" (and just in case he met the person who made his soul sing...) He pulls out a thick book with a flourish of his hand. "HERE YOU GO, LITTLE HUMAN! IT HAS THREE SECTIONS! THE FIRST SECTION IS ABOUT MONSTER COURTING, THEN MONSTER DATING... THEN, AH," Papyrus's pulls at his scarf, his face growing warm. "THE LAST CHAPTER IS SOUL BONDING! IT'LL DEFINITELY HELP YOU WITH THE MONSTER YOU'RE LOOKING TO COURT!" (that stung...)

"Oh, the book isn't for me," You say as you flip through the book. "Well, I mean, it is for me. I'm just looking to expand my knowledge on the subject because a friend of mine is a monster, and they are soul bonded. I want to learn more about it!" He tries to squash down the happiness that leaps in his mind at your words. He should have been happy for you even if you were being courted or courting another monster... and yet, he can't help but feel relief at the aspect of not having someone to compete with.

"OH! WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY LEARNING ABOUT MONSTER CULTURE! WHO KNOWS, MAYBE IN THE FUTURE YOU MIGHT NEED TO KNOW!" He chuckles to himself. You were definitely going to need it if he was courting you. He wanted to let you know his intentions as soon as possible.

The two of you spent the rest of the day together, going to the library to look for the book (that didn't exist) that Papyrus had been looking for in the bookstore. Papyrus couldn't help but feel a little bad that he had lied to you a little bit, but for some reason, he just couldn't get the words out to tell you that you were the one for him. He hoped you would be able to tell his feelings... surely, you would.

Papyrus made his way home after exchanging phone numbers with you. Gosh, just being without you was already getting to him. His soul felt empty, not as happy as it was when it was around you. He knew that you couldn't necessarily feel your soul calling out for his, but he also knew that you would feel something coming from your soul. He just hoped he would be able to court you properly.

Papyrus's home came into view, and excitement quickly filled up his core. He couldn't wait  to tell Sans about his encounter!

His brother was going to love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be writing for Matchmaker? Yes... Am I writing for Matchmaker? Look, I'm working on it, please don't hate me... I was inspired....
> 
> ***  
> If you guys want to talk about Undertale or any of the other fandoms that I'm interested in, check out my [tumblr](https://arainywriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
